Distant
by geyser
Summary: FF meant 'fall for'. FFsasuke meant 'fallfor sasuke' Almost every girl at Hine High, were FF sasuke's. Sakura claims that's she not one, but when her parents leave for their vacation, Sakura stays at the Uchiha Mansion with Sasuke, and Naruto. [Sasusaku]
1. One

One 

'xXooOO00OoooXx'

-

Do you ever have that dark feeling inside yourself, and you can't seem to get it out? Where you clutch your legs together, and lean against your chest but you don't seem to find what you're really trying to achieve? That happened to me. Sad and sober, and this is my story.

-

if i remember - far, far away  
the future shines into forever  
beneath the beautiful blue sky,  
we were frightened, but only a little

It had to happen so fast, I clutched stiffly onto the edge of my bag. I looked to my right, students where filing into class chatting with friends next to them. They all seemed cheerful, how could they be?

In nostalgic colours, a window is stained

I could see a silhouette of a man behind a window. He didn't seem all that happy either, but I could barely see his face. I turned away from him and slowly stepped upon the rocky path. Everyone else seemed to be a lot faster than I was; it was almost like I was being left behind…

to turn behind, can we meet again  
the future continues into forever  
beneath this huge billboard,  
I want to see the fading of this time

I imagined someone taking it all away, everything that made me sink. Someone that was willing to create my life into happiness. He must be here somewhere, just not in my reach.

_to those never met again, somewhere  
open a window_

I somehow managed to get to class. Students where mumbling in whisper as I sank into my seat. I dragged out my bag, opened it, and prepared for the dread that was about to come…

if i remember - far, far away  
the future shines into forever  
beneath the beautiful blue sky,  
we were sleeping, eternally

I could have sworn that was the same boy. The boy in the silhouette behind that window. His face was dug into his hands, and he only held a pencil lazily in his hand. He seemed to not want to be here, just as much as I didn't want to.

_Who I liked so long ago  
in winter I heard will have a child  
the thing that is decided from long ago  
once in a while I begin to want to doubt  
it was never forgotten_

His pitch sharp eyes seem to slant, while the back of hair spiked back. Some girls oogled at him, but he didn't give a care. Why did people find that so attractive? I regret thinking that, he slanted his shoulders slightly, increasing that aroused look.

_I wonder if there will there be a photo in the next New Year's card_

He grimaced at the ceiling, while some girls urged for his number, holding a paper in their hands urging for a response. But he wasn't going to give one. It seemed so obvious, everyone knew. Those girls should see how foolish they really look. But who can blame them? When you're trying to achieve a dream of loving someone, and asking them love back can be a high priority.

The thing that we could not do  
comes to me so nostalgically

Why must I be dragged into this response? Me, Haruno Sakura at Hine, the most famous high school in Konoha was melting into his beauty. This was pointless.

'xXooOO00OoooXx'

I suppose it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be- all I had to do was sit there, fading into the background. 'High Priority' was all they seemed to talk about. This was the best school; it did the best and only the best. One small mistake and you could be gone for good; but my damn test results urged my now gone parents to attend Hine. The school I now officially hate.

"Haruno."

It was him, that gorgeous black haired boy looking straight at my face holding a stack of papers.

"Pass them back."

His voice melted into me. I reached out to grab the stacks of paper he had spoken about. His face had no expression, but I was now growing tired of calling him, 'him'. What was his name? We had the whole year ahead of us, I'm sure I'll find out some point…

I tossed my papers behind me. The class moved on, I was glad I could sit behind him. I swear, If I can't figure out his name soon, I'm gonna start calling him 'sexy'.

"Roll Call." My new teacher for second period spoke.

Right, this was my chance. He listed off the names: Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Temari, Yamanaka Ino…

Some would raise their hand, others will reply with a 'here' or a 'hey.'

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The boy in front of me said nothing. I guess it wasn't him, I saddened.

"Is Uchiha Sasuke here?" He repeated.

The boy shifted in his seat, somehow managed to raise his hand slightly. A couple of girls in the back squealed. I tried to keep my voice down, but mildly stare at the teacher.

"Hn." He mumbled. My eyes widened, it was him! My heart settled slightly, at least I knew his name.

_Uchiha Sasuke_


	2. Two

Two

'xXooOO00OoooXx'

-

I grimaced at the thought of having homework on the first day. It's only been two classes, and over 6 papers to sign, and some worksheets due the next day. I have better things to do than stress myself over work. I sighed as a reached for my bag on the side of my desk.

_Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And I dream that these would all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more_

The bell ringing pierced my ears. Brunch, maybe now was the time to make some friends. I paused, and tried to remember from that one other time I visited this damn school for where the cafeteria was. Should I visit Sasuke? He didn't seem much of a person who would like me sitting at a table next to him though.

_You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe I can never find  
Somebody like you  
my first love_

Following a crowd of students refreshed my memory on where the cafeteria was. A loud amount of chatter went in and out through the halls. As I entered the large room the sounds of talking increased. I listened in closer, but most of them I could tell were girls.

"Hey Sasuke-sama! Did you hear about the welcoming dance next Tuesday?"

"Ne-ne Sasuke-sama! What do you think about this skirt I'm wearing?"

"Wow, your looking _extra _adorable today Sasuke-sama!"

Where they getting his attention? I looked over to see Sasuke's thought on this matter. I could have sworn I saw a vein pop.

_Once in awhile  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the warmth of your embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time   
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more  
yah yah yah_

I dared to walk over to the crowd. My curiosity overwhelmed as I sped closer.

"What's going on?" I questioned. A girl with a high ponytail that shined almost too much turned to me. Her V-neck yellow shirt showed almost too much cleavage. She placed her hand on her hip and looked at me.

"What do you think?" She bratily said. "We're FF-Sasuke's! And we're praising him!" She scoffed.

_You will always be inside my heart   
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go   
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love  
oh oh_

Maybe someone _nicer _would explain to mean whatever the hell FF-sasuke is. I sped over to someone else. She also had a high ponytail, but it was blonde and she was oogling at Sasuke's hotness. She wore a tight skirt, that was deep purple, and heels than almost dug into the hard floor. I poked her slightly; she almost jumped and turned to see that I was the one who touched her.

"Do you know what a FF-sasuke is?" I asked, trying not to sound too stupid. She made a 'are-you-really-that-stupid?' Look. I bit my lip, maybe I shouldn't have asked. She did an annoying sigh.

"An FF-sasuke stands for 'Fall for' sasuke, so If you start loving him then you're automatically and FF for sasuke, get it?"

Was that really all there was to it? "Oh, okay." She tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow.

_You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Now and forever_

"Is this your first time here?" She swayed her hair as she spoke. I tightened up looked toward the door, anywhere else, as long as its not straight at her.

"Yes…" I said slowly, still avoiding her eyes. She laughed a little, and my eyes shifted to her face.

"Alright then." She sighed. She shifted her body weight and straightened out her skirt. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Sasuke. My heart suddenly stopped. No… Why was she taking me to _him _of all people! My eyes crossed silently as she stopped before him. Just stay calm…

"Hey sasuke-sama! This is the new girl and her name is…" She paused and bent over to my ear and whispered. "What's your name!"

"Sa-Sakura Haruno…" I stuttered. He didn't move a muscle, not even a glimpse at me. Well, I guess it was expected, he had many 'FF-s' around him, and was probably tired of all this.

"Hn." The girl next to me screamed. What was so great about that 'hn'! It sounded pretty annoying to me…

"But she's not an FF though…" The girl said, calming from the last squeal. Thank god, I would never be one of his fan girls. Sasuke flashed his eyes wider. He turned his head to me.

"Your not a fan girl." He said as calmly as possible. I tensed, but shook my head. "No…I'm not."

"Good." I breathed in a small amount of air. Did he just say that was a good thing? I sweared to myself never to act like a fan girl in front of him. I wasn't going to make me think I was one of _them. _I fidgeted slightly, waved a small thanks and walked away. I'll have to remember to never act like an FF in front of him. Even though I wasn't one…

"Hey wait up!" It was that girl again. She shook her hand wildly to get my attention. She ran to catch up to me and stuck her lip out. "You know, Sasuke-sama doesn't say that often." She huffed. She was obviously jealous that he talked to me. Not her.

"Whatever, probably won't happen again anyways." My eyebrows slanted upward, as I saddened. She's probably right. My shoulders slumped like the first day of school, if only happy moments lasted longer…

'xXooOO00OoooXx'

I finally figured out her name. It was Ino, Ino Yamanaka. I'll have to remember that, she's the only friend I have right now. I'll have to move quickly if I wanted more friends. How was one supposed to make them anyway? I might just push my luck if I just asked someone to be friends with me. Maybe Ino had friends? She seemed like a social person.

I dreaded first period, no matter how many times I go here, (only third time) it was still hard. The work was tough, but pressure was tougher. This _was _the hardest school in the country after all.

I stumbled over to a seat, to find that a blond haired boy sat next to me. He had light blue eyes that were slightly covered by his spiky yellow hair. He zipped up his black jacket and rubbed his hands together. "I'm ready for this, I'm ready for this…" He chanted. I turned away from him and noticed that my teacher walked in the room.

"All right, Morning! How's everyone feeling today?" He grinned. The students moaned, and layed their heads back.

"Now THAT is not the spirit of youth now is it?" My teacher said, raising his fist in the air. Some students rolled their eyes, what a pathetic teacher. I sighed, the day rolled on as usual, and I sat with Ino during lunch. She had some friends near her, if I remember correctly the names were:

Ten-ten

Hinata

Shikamaru

Chouji

And some other names, that just slipped my mind… She introduced me to them, they seemed happy to meet me, but not all of them seemed like FF-sasuke's. Especially the two boys, they couldn't care less about Sasuke. I tried smiling, chatting a little, but Ino seemed to all the talking. Ten-ten was also quite a talker, so I just sat there, drinking a can of orange juice, watching silently.

My friends lived from a different direction from which I lived, we split at the end of school.

"By Hinata!"

"By Ino..!"

By Ten-ten!"

"Bye Ino!"

"See ya Shika!"

Don't call me that you troublesome woman!"

"bye-bye Chouji!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Oh! By Sakura!"

"Bye Ino!"

_Right. 'Bye'._

I walked home; it wasn't all that far, maybe only a 10minute walk. I strolled on the sidewalk till I saw a beautiful mess of hair. A beautiful mess of _black _hair. I was going to wave 'hi' But he might think the wrong think of me being an FF. So I just walked a little faster, maybe he would notice me.

But he didn't.

I shifted my bag, raising it higher on my shoulder, and paced home. As I opened the door, my mom greeted me with the usual "hello!" but stopped me from going any further.

" Have you heard of a boy name Uchiha Sasuke?" _What the hell? How'd she know about him? _

"Well he uh, attends my school. I think." My mother clapped her hands together in joy, she does that often.

"Great I'm so glad you know him!" I raised a brow. _What?_

_"_Well, as you know, your father and Iare leaving on a vacation, we've talked to you about this correct?

"Of course!" _I scarcely remember. _

"Well, I've talked with Sasuke's mother, and your going to spend a few weeks at his place till we get back!" I stiffened.

_No. HELLLL NO. _

'xXooOO00OoooXx'


	3. Three

Three

'xXoooOO00OOoooXx'

-

_Listen closely, because I'll keep screaming until you understand:  
I've been here, here, here forever._

I wasn't going to let my conscious get to me. Me, staying with Sasuke? I was not gong to let this happen. I slumped into the couch next to my bed as I drained my thoughts into my mind. What was Sasuke's opinion on this matter?

_What is at the end of these half-tiresome  
days that are chased by time?_

I dared to wonder. I mumbled to myself thinking of what to do. The point was that, I needed to know more about this situation. I lifted myself off the overly squishy couch and walked over to my parents' room. I knocked, hearing a happy call from my mother. "Come In!" She was always either too cheery, or obsessively mad.

_I want you to stare into my eyes and say my name.  
I want you to hold my hand and tell me it'll be ok.  
Help me; if you don't, I don't think I can make it.  
If this is a lie, then at least keep the lie going to the end._

"What can I help you with Sakura?" I stepped into the room. She was lying on her bed, slipping her bookmark into her novel she was just reading. She put the book down staring into my emerald eyes. "I was going to ask you something…" I started.

_I entrust my body to the flow of time.  
Where will I wash ashore?_

"Yes?" She smiled. "Well, when are you going to this vacation, and why can't I come?" I bratily said. She laughed, "What, you don't want to spend time with Sasuke-kun?" I blushed, and shook my head. "No…"

_Despite my faults, will I be forgiven?  
Please tell me._

She chuckled again. Damn Mothers. " It's the honeymoon remember?" Honeymoon? I raised my eyebrow. "Really?" I asked. "Really." I barely remember my Mom and Dad's honeymoon being this early. Was it really? Or did she just want to get away from me…?

_Please understand, that's not what I'm saying.  
Please notice, this isn't what I want.  
Please let me go, I don't want to go there.  
I've been searching for just one word._

"Oh…" I stared at the ceiling for some more ideas. Was there no way out? And why was I trying so hard to not stay with Sasuke? "Well, when are you going?" My mother sat up, and took off her reading glasses.

"Your father and I will be gone before you come back home, so you'll walk home with Sasuke-kun once your last class ends." My eyes widened. Shit…

_I want you to stare into my eyes and say my name.  
I want you to hold my hand and tell me it'll be ok.  
Help me; if you don't, I don't think I can make it.  
If this is a lie, then at least keep the lie going to the end._

I nodded, acting like it was no big deal. But it was. I started to walk out, when my mother called "Make sure you pack!". There was no way out of this was there? I entered my room, Great I'm going to be lugging around huge luggage around school! What was I supposed to say when people asked me "What's up with all the luggage?" Right. I would just reply, "Oh, this! I'm just spending a couple of weeks at Sasuke's house! Da-hurhur." Yeah right.

_Please understand, that's not what I'm saying.  
Please notice, this isn't what I want.  
Please let me go, I don't want to go there.  
I've been searching for just one word._

Just great.

'XXoooOO00OOoooXx'

I woke up to the piercing sound of my alarm clock. No matter how soft the sound was, it was still annoying when it would play over and over again. I forced myself to awake, and stand up. I looked at my large suitcase beside me. I can't believe I'm gonna take that to school…

I lugged myself to get ready for the morning classes. After taking my morning shower, I changed into a usual. Black jeans, and a k white tank top, with a blue stripe across the chest. I slapped on some shoes, and did my other daily morning routine, such as eating, and gathering stuff for school. I tied up my hair with a large clip, causing my hair to look wild in the back. I rubbed my eyes, and waved leaving to school.

I passed by the Uchiha mansion. I noticed that there were a few piles of flowers at his front door. I saw Sasuke opening the front door and almost tumbling over the amount of blossoms and roses. He swore under his breath, kicked the flowers and continued his walk. _He's so cold hearted… _

Absolutely no amount of information went through my head during school. I was daydreaming for no real reason. I stared lazily to the corner of the classroom, and blinked slowly. I was thinking about those cheesy romance drama's that have really…cheesy parts.

_He stared slowly and passionately into my eyes. I gazed deeply inside his heart, he was hurting, almost bleeding inside. _

_"tell me a way to heal you…" I whispered. He gave me his signature smirk, and held me close. I sighed, and a liter of butterflies filled my stomach and crawled up my throat. _

_"Sasuke-kun…" I hugged back into his warm embrance. He winced from the pain in his shoulder. "I'm sorry!" I said, worried. He relaxed._

_"It's fine." _

"Ms.Haruno."

_I smiled at him, he was so beautiful, even in the dead of the night. _

"Ms haruno…"

_I giggled as he nuzzled his nose against mine. _

"Ms.Haruno!"

I snapped into my senses. "Y-yes?" Crud, I was boned now. I gulped.

"Do you know the answer to this question?" He asked pointing to the board. Quantum Physics. (A/N: You don't learn that in High school do you? Well, uh. They do now. Or did they already do that…?) Crap. I etched into the back of my mind, trying to remember the best I could about this subject. My eyes shifted across the room, everyone was staring at me, Even Sasuke who was now sitting next to me.

I squinted, but I heard a light chuckle next to me.

"Idiot. The answer is X the multiple of Y time 72 squared. He just said the answer earlier." He whispered. I just listened to his words, did he just give me the answer?

"Uh, X the multiple of Y time 72 squared," I said.(A/N: I'm just making this stuff up…) The teacher looked quite surprised. "Good! Uh, very good. I thought you were zoning out there for a second." I smiled weakly, and whispered a 'thanks' back to Sasuke. He acted like he didn't hear me. But I think he did.

'xXoooOO00OOoooXx'

You know, this fanfic isn't all that angsty. Its angst/romance and it doesn't have all that much of angst! Or does it have enough? Sigh, Ill try to blow up some angst in the next chap. Sorry for the shortness.

geyeser (pronounced GUY-zer)


	4. Four

Four

'XXoooOOO000OOOoooXx'

* * *

_Escaping into nights, I told myself  
that I was not at all alone  
but after all, it revealed  
nothing but my loneliness day by day_

I lifted out my hand to feel nothing. No wind, nor air. I was falling into myself again. The sentimental moment lasted forever. I faced the dark cloud resting above; they tensed not letting out their tears. My eyes fluttered open, and closed. I spotted Uchiha Sasuke; I would have to walk with him to school. I poked lightly on his shoulder. He spun around and almost glared at me. "What." He said sternly. I gulped, and shuttered my eyes for a moment.

"Did you hear about the uh…me staying at your place thing…?" He just looked at me. I said the wrong thing again didn't I? He turned away from me, and walked away. My heart closed, I barely knew him yet, and I felt a power of depression, whenever he resented me.

"Hey wait!" I exclaimed. "I'm serious!" He stopped, "I didn't hear anything about this." He said coldly. I showed him my large suitcase, "See? I am staying over, my mom talked with your mom and…" I tried. But it was going nowhere.

_On my way home from the bustle of the city  
Though it was no different from any other day  
I thought I would repeat such pattern of life  
And tears welled up suddenly_

He completely ignored me. I just followed behind him, and he didn't say a word. At least he's not complaining, that was the good part. But still…

I turned to my side, seeing a blur of blond as it ran to us. "Oy Sasuke-teme!" He yelled, grinning. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "What now Dobe." Sasuke said. I looked at the boy in front of me, he was just a few inched taller than me. He had bright blond hair, almost painfully bright. He wore a black jacket, with dark blue jeans. The shirt under his jacket was orange, and he had a bad temper. So it seemed.

" Who you calling Dobe, teme!" He yelled.

"Usuratonkatchi." He said calmly.

_Feeling weak and wretched  
Uneasy and lonely  
I wanted some warmth  
In a faint voice_

A vein popped as he clenched his fists. "Sasuke…" He growled. I giggled, and he looked at me. He pointed his index finger towards my face. "Who's she?" He asked. I instantly felt violated. I felt like an outsider, even just a second ago I was laughing. Just like before, I was always someone else. Never someone who was really me. I acted like somebody who only cared what other people thought.

"Hn." The blonde gasped. "No… Don't tell me she's your GIRLFRIEND." Sasuke tensed his shoulders. He better not get pissed. I popped into the conversation. "Uh…" I shaked. "No I'm not his girlfriend..." he relieved. He wiped his brow and looked at me and smiled.

"Your pretty cute!" He grinned. Sasuke pushed him aside. "Back off." He said, emotion-less. I blushed, did he just tell him to get away from me? Maybe he has feelings after all. That probably just made my day, even if it was just Sasuke's list of words. Telling people to back off with no real intention.

_But it's certain you appeared suddenly  
And a ray of light shone in my darkness  
You smiled a little, told me it was all right with a nod  
Took my hand and started to walk_

He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. He turned his face back to me.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! You can call me Naruto-kun if you like…" He blushed. He was getting way ahead of himself. He continued to chatter on, saying how much he wanted to be the captain of the Kendo club at school. "So then this Jack-ass named Kiba…" He drowsed on. I acted like I was interested but I wasn't. I just nodded, and said Uh-huh, at the appropriate times.

_I saw an angel's wings on your back_

We got closer to the Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke stumped up the stairs as Naruto and I followed. I started knowing a lot more about Naruto; I started talking more after I got to know him. Well, listen to him.

"Naruto, do you live with Sasuke?" I asked, noticing him not leaving. "Yup! I sure do!" He smiled happily. Sasuke threw his bag onto the couch. I looked at my surroundings.

Gold furnish was etched onto the Kitchen counter in spots like a mosaic. Beautifully decorated white plates and Glassware prepared on table clothe in the dining room. A wide screen TV Stood by the three black leather couches, as soft music played in the background. I stood in awe as Naruto stared at me.

_It was not because I wanted to be dull to pain  
that I wished to be strong_

"Sasuke…Your house is… Amazing!" I lightly hugged him as I still gaped at the room. Naruto started to- Wait. Did I just HUG uchiha Sasuke! Great my girly side took over me. Not good.

"What, no hug for me?" Naruto asked. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" I said to Sasuke, he looked at me, why were my arms still around him? I quickly pulled off, and stuffed my face in my hands. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…" I said, desperately regretting what just happened.

_I was helped and supported by you  
We gave and forgave each other  
I got what I wanted to protect  
On that day_

'xXSasukeXx'

Why was she stressing over this so much? She bent down to the floor, not sobbing, but still on the sad side. She said the words over and over again. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry…" I bent down to her eye level I poked her forehead with my index finger. (A/N: remind you of someone…:D)

"Shut up. Your annoying." I walked off. That quieted her down.

_Sometimes you are too unprotected  
And come face to face with me with all your might  
It's so much dazzling  
That I even spare the time of a blink_

'xXSakuraXx'

I stopped shedding my tears. I regretted almost sobbing over such a stupid thing. Very idiotic. I sat up brushing off my pants, wiping the extra tears off my eyes. Naruto turned his head. "Wait…" I giggled. I shuffled my luggage, and ran to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I said. "So where do I stay?" I followed him into his room. It was simple, yet boy like. Not really. A lot cleaner than I thought it would be. A computer sat silently on his desk, a bed with dark blue covers, a red lamp and a walk in closet.

_You have an angel's wings on your back_

"Soo…?" I said, but trying my best not to be rude. He sat down in his black couch and sighed as he pasted his hand on his face. "I don't know…" Fine with me. "Oh." "Maybe you can ask your parents?" He scoffed. "They won't be back till 12." I thought for a moment. "Any siblings?" He turned to glare at me and clench his fists. " I don't give a fuck about any of my siblings." I tried not to look offended. "S-sorry." He rested his back. "Not your fault." He stated.

_I heartily hope that you will not be  
A victim of this sad age  
I sing this song today just as I pray  
So that my dearest wish may reach you_

'XXoooOOO000OOOoooXx'

I wiped off the access tears from sleeping. I slowly pulled my covers back up over my chest. I sighed in happiness as I sunk in his scent from the covers and sheets. Sasuke's scent. I giggled in happiness but felt a light touch on my shoulder. I flickered my eyes open to see two sharingan ones.

"Wha…?" I sharpened my eye strength to observe what I was looking at. The guy in front of me had a long black ponytail that reached his waist. Otherwise, his hairstyle was much like Sasuke's but slightly longer.

"When did you get here." His sharp voice said. It didn't even sound like a question, just a statement. I started shaking, I felt like an intruder at the Uchiha estate. I shivered, but instead of answering 'yesterday' I screamed. Loud and obnoxious. "Kyaaaaa!" I yelled turning away from him.

Sasuke bolted upright to look at me. "What?" But his focus drifted to the man in front of me. "ITACHI!-" He yelled, jumping from the covers, he ran up to him, glaring back at his mirror wheel. I just stood behind Sasuke, watching in horror.

"Something wrong aniki? He smirked. Sasuke clenched his fists, glaring at him. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" He yelled releasing a punch, but he easily blocked it. Sasuke pushed his strength trying to carry his morals. He tried pushing his other hand, but it was also caught. Sasuke released his sharingan, focusing on his main target. "Itachi…" He grumbled. Itachi leaned in closer to Sasuke's face and chuckled.

"Sasuke…" I said, watching in fear. I felt so helpless. He, no. Itachi said aniki, so he must be his brother. It seemed pretty obvious, his hair and all. "N-no! Sasuke stop!" I cried.

"Shut up! Don't get into this Sakura!" I backed away. Itachi smirked, he soon turned his attention to me. "You." He gave his icy glare, while pushing Sasuke off easily. Sasuke fell back onto his bed, and brushed his head with his hand from hitting the bedpost. Itachi bent down towards me as I gulped.

"How ya doin?" He smiled.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N:Just kidding. I have to stop fooling around! Arg, this is an angsty fic! . I added some angst, but still. Next is the chapter of DOOM. (--;)It ends right where it says 'I gulped' 


	5. Five

Five

'XXoooOOO000OOOoooXx'

-

Itachi grabbed onto the rim of the collar on my shirt. He pulled his face closer to mine, and breathed into my face as he spoke.

_Everybody wants me to be their angel_

_Everybody wants something they can cradle_

_They don't know I _burn

_They don't know I burn_

"What are you doing here…" He mumbled, his hot air tensing my shoulders. "I…" He pulled my hair behind my ears; I could almost fell the steam behind me from Sasuke. He ran up to Itachi pulling back his gray mesh shirt. Itachi turned and twisted his wrist as Sasuke fell back clutching onto his arm. I stood wide-eyed at the two. Sasuke struggled to prance back at Itachi but heard a voice from below.

"We're back early Sasuke!" Cried a voice from a woman, sounded sweet as her footsteps came closer. Itachi pushed Sasuke off, shattered the window with his fist and hopped out, his legs stretching forth from tree to tree.

_Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside_

_Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me_

_Devil (or something like it) inside_

_Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me_

_Devil inside of me_

_Jealous angel deep inside me_

Sasuke clenched his weak fist that was twisted his brother. Blood slowly dripped from his hand onto the carpet. "Sasu-" She came into the room. She gasped and ran over to Sasuke. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine." (A/N: the girl isn't a secret girlfriend or anything, lol.)

_You don't know cuz you're too busy reading labels_

_You're missing all the action underneath my table_

_I'm waiting for my turn_

_Waiting for my turn_

_Just waiting for my turn_

_Just waiting for my turn_

The woman tried to wrap his wound in bandages, but Sasuke would resist. "I'm FINE." He said. She shook her head. "Another rebel in the family…" She sighed and stood up. She looked at me with a smile.

"I'm glad you came Sakura!" She greeted. I bowed, I wasn't going to yell: "Who the hell are you!?" So I became polite. Just like I was. Sort of.

"Um, nice to meet you…" I said. She smiled warmly again, and grabbed my hand. "Come with me!" She said pulling me out. "eh…?"

_Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me  
Devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me  
Devil inside of me  
Jealous angel deep inside me_

Sasuke slapped his hand on his forehead in defeat. He yelled, bent down to the floor, now clutching his hair. _I will get him… _

He sighed, got up and stuffed his hands in his pockets to see what was going on with Sakura.

"And this is the living room!" She said pointing to the nicely furnished room. I smiled weakly and nodded. "This is the kitchen!" she cried happily again. _Okay…_

"Mom." We both looked at him. "Yes Sasuke?" She said.

"Your making her feel uncomfortable." He said.

_Time to make it burn  
this is how I burn _

"Ahaha, your right Sasuke." _That makes sense. She's his mom…_

"It's okay…" I said.

Sasuke slumped downstairs and let himself sink into the couch. He started to watch the news. _The news. _What kind of 15-year-old watches news? And for fun?!

_"This is Nagashi here, at the center of Konoha, near Hine High. A young boy with blond hair has been attacked here at around 4:32 P.M after school ended-" _

Sasuke jumped from his seat, glaring at the TV screen.

_"His life isn't in danger, however-" _

"Shit," Sasuke jumped out of the couch, grabbed his black jacket and head out.

_Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me  
Devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me  
Devil inside of me  
Jealous angel deep inside me _

"Sasuke wait!" I cried. I looked back to the TV. "Blond haired…I've seen him befor-Naruto!!!!!" I ran out the door, maybe I could catch up with Sasuke. I saw a fast black blur- I tried to run up to him. "Sasuke!!!" His deadly eyes glared at me.

"What!" He said. I didn't hold back and I didn't wince. "I'm helping you." I said strongly. He furrowed his eyebrows, but kept running. I tried running at the same pace as him.

We centered at the school. Caution tapes, cameras, and police crowded the school. Sasuke shoved people to the side, yelling things like out of the way! No matter what the officers protested. "WE KNOW HIM!" He shouted. I attached my hand to his. He didn't protest, he just pulled me into the middle of everything. Some officers grabbed his arms, but I still clenched his hand. "Let go!" I yelled to the officers.

Some of them staggered back, but I still pushed forward. I _will _see what was going on.

--

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRYYY.**

**TTTT**

**I have to leave right now, just wanted to let you all know that I still exist, now I must leave before my mother stabs me---**


End file.
